


this and only this left to me

by Avacyn



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Post-breakup, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avacyn/pseuds/Avacyn
Summary: While getting my undergrad degree I did a poetry paper and I left my portfolio til the last minute and then ended up writing this because I was watching Inception instead of actually working. It's from Eames' POV.





	

this and only this left to me:

my memory, darling

careless

a shaky-fingered cradle for

images already maybe

extinguished in your mind

here are your hands and

i wonder if i loved them first

independent of any of your charms

spindly, sun-browned, clever

always restless, with pens, with pencils

with keys and locks

with shoelaces

paperclips.

Do you remember them

bathed in afternoon

light through the slit in the curtains

curled as you slept and

jolting as you laughed awake

after the late night of sci-fi movies

(you fell asleep still explaining to me

your theory of time travel)

how they grasped at my shirt

certain and happy, undeniable

and if you don’t remember, darling

is it still real

and did it really happen if it’s only

left in this lonely mind now

only me left to hold onto it

only this left

for me to hold onto, for me to rock gently

for me to cherish and mourn

in the unsteady wicker cradle of

my memory


End file.
